Backflip
by serena'darien1613
Summary: What do you think would happen if Serena's mind was reversed? What if she thought she was in love with someone who's not Darien? What do you think would happen if her mind did a total back-flip? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: We rent our house. I don't get an allowance. I don't have designer clothes. I just got my first phone and it's a track phone. Do you really think I own Sailor Moon?_

_Chapter 1_

_It was a sunny day in Juuban and Serena and her friends wasted no time escaping home to go to the park and chill out. They all met up at the temple. Serena and Rini arrived first arguing as usual._

"_Come on Serena why can't I borrow your manga? You let the other girls read it! It has to be really good the way you and Mina keep going on about it!" Serena rolled her eye's._

"_I said no Rini! Your to young for those kinds of books." Rei appeared just then. _

"_What book?" she asked._

"_Blinded by love." Serena answered. Rei's eye's widened. _

"_Oh that _book. Yeah Rini you _are_ much to young for that book. Sorry." she said ruffling Rini's pink hair. Rini shook her head indignantly and marched off to sit by her self on the step. A giggle was heard from the other side of the door behind Rini. She jumped up from the step and opened her mouth to transform. "Moon cosm-"

Rei clamped a hand over her mouth before she could finish. Rini looked up at her in annoyance. She tried to speak but Rei's hand was still over her mouth. Rini bit her hand and Rei let go. Rini glared at her. "What was that! There is a monster in your temple and I cant attack it!" Another high pitched giggle was heard and Rei began to explain before Rini tried to transform again. "That's not a monster, _she's _a new friend. And I thought this would be a good time for you all to meet her." Rei turned to the door. "Hey Emily! Come here a minute would ya?" A pretty blonde girl poked her head out the door. "Yeah what's up Rei?" Rei beckoned the girl closer. "I want you to meet some of my friends." She pointed to Rini and said, "This is Rini. She's pretty easy to remember because of her pink hair. And this is Serena.", she pointed to the other blonde. "Serena and Mina look a lot alike but you can remember Serena by her meatball hair style. Mina has a really big red bow in her hair so it shouldn't be to hard to tell them apart." Just then Lita ran up with Mina and Ami at her heels. "Hey guys what's going on? Who's this?" Lita asked. Rei continued with introductions. "Emily the brunette is Lita." Lita grinned and grabbed Emily's hand pumping it up and down enthusiastically. "Umm Lita that's probably not a good idea." But it was to late. Emily was looking slightly green from the hand-shake. Lita took one look at her face and let go immediately. Emily stepped back slightly and suddenly grinned at Lita. Rei noticed and cocking her head to the side she inquired, "What's with the grin?" Ami burst out laughing. Everyone stared at her. "Well it looks like Lita has finally met her match!" she continued laughing. Everyone else looked confused. "Umm Ami what are you talking about?" asked Serena. Ami looked around in disbelief. "Are you guys serious? They're the same height!" Everyone stared at Emily and Lita. "Oh wow they are!" Rini said. Lita fidgeted. "Well why don't we head over to the park now?" the others all nodded except Emily. Rei looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong Em?" Emily blushed slightly. "Well you see my friend Hannah heard about this and asked if she could come along. She's my best friend and I couldn't say no. Sorry. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't think anybody minds. Do you girls?" They all shook their heads. Ami said, "Hey it means we get a new friend. Of course we don't mind." she smiled at the blonde. Emily returned the smile shyly, then her face turned serious. "There is something I should warn you about."

"Yeah and what's that?" Serena asked. Emily continued to look serious as she said, "Don't give her _**anything**_ with sugar. Especially not chocolate milk." Now slightly worried, and more than slightly terrified, Mina asked, "Why?" Shuddering, Emily said, "Because she goes completely and totally insane when she any kind of sugar. Even a little bit can make her extremely hyper. And she's kinda dangerous when she's hyper." Lita relaxed and, laughing, she asked, "She cant be that bad can she?" Emily looked at her, still dead serious and answered quietly, "Yes." they _all _looked slightly terrified now. Emily sighed and said, "Look just don't give her anything unless I say its okay." They all nodded solemnly. Rini cleared her throat, "Umm when is she supposed to be here anyway?" Emily looked at her wrist-watch. "I told her to be here at 1 O'clock. She should be here any minute-" "Hey Emi! Sorry mom made me do the dishes and fix some random stuff around the house. I told her that I was coming to meet you ,but she told me to hurry and-" she was cut off by a squeeze from Emily. "Yay you made it! I thought your mom wouldn't let you come!" "I …cant …breathe!" Hannah gasped. "Oops sorry Hanner." "Hanner?" Rei asked. Emily looked slightly embarrassed. "Umm, yeah that's my nickname for her. She calls me Emi and I call her Hanner." (AN: This is true.)

"Oh." there was an awkward silence. "I guess I should introduce you to everybody." Emily said turning to Hannah. "Actually I want to try and guess who everybody is. You told me all the names now I can figure out who's who." She pointed at Serena. "You're Serena and the pink haired girl next to you is Rini." Serena and Rini both nodded. Hannah nodded her head at Ami and Mina. "You're Ami and the other blonde is Mina. And you're Lita." She added nodding in the direction of the much taller brunette. "And that means that you are Rei." the girls looked at the short brunette in amazement. She grinned in response to being stared at. "That was cool! How'd ya know!" Lita asked. Hannah shrugged. "It's like this weird sixth sense I have. I've always been able to guess people's names by how they look. Or in this case match each name to its owner. I am the only one at school who's able to tell this pair of twins apart. They look exactly alike! It's kinda scary." they all looked at her and understood what Emily meant when she had said the Hannah was hyper. "Hannah, how many chocolate milks did you have this morning?" Emily asked nervously. Hannah looked guilty. "Umm…. 4?" Emily raised an eyebrow. Hannah sighed, "5." Emily crossed her arms. Hannah hung her head. "6." Emily tapped her foot impatiently. Hannah sighed again and hung her head even lower and whispered something inaudible.

"Say that again out loud." Emily said. A little louder Hannah said, "10."

Emily sighed. " I'm going to ask you one more time. How many chocolate milks did you have?"

Frowning Hannah said, "16." The others gasped. She looked up at Emily guilt written all over her face. "What? I knew that you would warn them about my craziness so I had to get something while I could." She grinned again. "Besides you know that's not even anywhere close to my all time record!" "It's close enough." Emily sighed again and turned to the others and said, "I don't want to scare you

,but her all time record was-" she frowned and turned back to the beaming brunette. "What was it again?" still grinning widely, Hannah stated, with obvious pride, "Thirty-three." the others stood there, unable to move. "Thir.…thirty-three?" Mina asked. Hannah nodded vigorously. "Yep! Still cant beat it yet. Mom always catches me and grabs the thirty-fourth one, dang her." Hannah rolled her eye's in exasperation. Emily sighed and said, "No it's a _**good**_ thing your mom stops you." Everyone just stood there, in

awkward silence. It was Ami who finally broke the tension. "So how about we head over to the park now?" Everyone nodded and the tension melted away. They headed out in the general direction of the Juuban park. About halfway there, they were joined by Luna and Artemis. Luna jumped onto Serena's shoulder and hissed in her ear urgently. "Artemis and I were talking to HQ. We heard of strange activity in the park. People have been reported of random fainting and disappearing for hours on end then showing up again completely drained of energy and not remembering a thing. It's-" Luna was suddenly snatched from Serena's shoulder. Serena turned around to see Hannah holding her. The brunette looked up at Serena and asked, "Is this your cat?" Serena nodded and suddenly realized that Luna may have been talking loud enough for Hannah to hear her. Hannah looked at Luna curiously and after a minute she turned back to Serena. "Did you know that your cat-"

'This is it' Serena thought. 'She's gonna say that she heard Luna talking and tell me that we should put her on display or something. I better think of something quick!' Serena opened her mouth to tell Hannah some lie to divert her from thinking about Luna talking when she was interrupted by Hannah squealing, "-is so cute!" as she spoke she gently but firmly hugged the small black cat against her. Serena breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't heard after all! She was really starting to like Hannah. She seemed to know how to handle cats, Luna was purring happily as Hannah scratched her under the chin. The movement reminded her of when Yaten used to pet Luna. The thought of Yaten brought back a flood of memories from when she and the starlights had been friends. They were still friends of course, but it had been a while since she had seen them. She missed Yaten's eagerness to join a fight. She missed Taiki's intelligence and quick way to anger. And she missed Seiya' quirky smart-aleck mouth. She wished they would come and visit soon. Luna being placed back on Serena's shoulder shook her out of her stupor. She glanced at the brunette and at the little black cat, shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go to the park!" they all continued walking. 5 minutes later they arrived at the park. They set up their baskets and blankets under a big oak tree. Emily held out her hand to Hannah and said, "Don't make this hard. Just hand over whatever sugar thing you've managed to sneak out." Hannah sighed and from her pocket she showed the Reese's she had planned on sneaking later. Emily raised an eyebrow. "Is that _**all **_of it?" Hannah nodded meekly. "Fine I'll believe it." suddenly they heard screaming from the other side of the park. An old man ran pats them wheezing, "R-run for your lives! A monster is back there!" he continued on, panting and hollering for people to run. The other girls looked at each other. What should they do? They couldn't transform in front of Hannah and Emily. Serena looked at Luna for help. Luna whispered something in her ear. And Serena nodded and shouted, "Moon Eternal Make-up!" the other scouts followed. "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Venus Crystal Power!" as the girls transformed Luna led Emily and Hannah away speaking to them rapidly. "You girls have to understand that you are also Sailor scouts." she nodded towards Emily. "You are Sailor Sun. And you are Sailor Earth." Luna did a back flip and two pens appeared. The first one had an orange ball with a red sun in the middle. The second one had a blue ball with a green star. Hannah and Emily both grasped the pens. "Now shout 'Sun Crystal Power' and 'Earth Crystal Power'." she instructed. The girls looked each other and Emily shrugged and stepped forward shouting, "Sun Crystal Power!" Red and orange Suns and circles began to dance around her now naked form. Hannah tool a deep breath and shouted, "Earth Crystal Power!" blue and green stars and circles surrounded her body. Emily looked down at her self. She was wearing a fuku with a red bow that had an orange button in the middle, orange skirt and red collar. When she saw how short the skirt was she was shocked and suddenly glad her parents weren't here. Hannah also had a fuku, but she had a green bow with a blue button and collar and green skirt. Emily's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, an orange band with a red sun in the middle, with her bangs framing her face. Hannah's top layer of hair was pulled back with a blue hair tie that had a green star in the middle. Luna nodded at them. Hannah and Emily looked at each other and said in unison, "Holy crap!" then they heard a loud crash and another scream. They looked at each other again. Hannah nodded and said, "Lets go help kick some monster butt!" they ran off towards the direction of the screams and fighting, Luna at their heels. When they arrived at the battle scene, war was under way. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were fighting the monster, while Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury were evacuating the people. The monster was horrible. It looked like a 6 eyed octopus with 16 extra arms. The tentacle like arms were flailing around grabbing whoever it could and sucking all the energy out of them then tossing them aside like garbage. A rose flew through the air and sliced off one of the monster colossal arms. They two new scouts turned around to see a masked man standing on the nearest building. Hannah felt a strange sense of recognition at seeing the stranger. She tilted her head curiously and stared at him, trying to remember where of IF she had ever seen him. Sailor Moon shouted, "Tuxedo Mask! You came!" "Of course I came Sailor Moon! I told you I will always come to your aid when you need it." the monster shrieked and it sent one of its oversized tentacles towards Tuxedo Mask, but he back-flipped out of the way, effortlessly. 'What is it with these people and doing back-flips?' Hannah wondered. She was shaken out of her thoughts by hearing Sailor Moon shriek as she barley dodged the monsters flailing tentacles. Emily ran forward without her and shouted, "Sun-beam Blast!" Orange beams shot from Emily's up-raised hands and gathered into a ball that turned red , then yellow, then back to orange and then exploded from her fingertips and knocked of 10 of the monsters tentacles. Emily pumped a fist in the air and shouted, "Yes! Take that!" Hannah began to feel exhilarated and grinned and said, "My turn. World Shaking Scatter!" electric blue and green sparks danced on her fingers. They shot out like lightning bolts and hit the monster, zapping it all over. It shrieked again and with one of its 3 remaining tentacles, it flailed around and grabbed Sailor Moon. She screeched as the monster lifted her high in the air. With one final shriek the monster hurled Sailor Moon into a wall. There was a loud crack and a splintering sound as she hit the wall. The monster turned to dust. "Sailor Moon!" the scouts ran over to there unconscious friend. "Somebody call a doctor!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 2

"Serena? Serena! Can you hear me? Please, Serena come back to me…"

'_Yes_.' Serena thought. What was wrong with her? She couldn't remember anything. The last (and only) thing she _could _remember was when that disgusting slime ball thing had thrown her into the wall. Then there had been blackness and everything was gone. What she wanted most right now was to open her eye's and be able to respond to the voice.

She only wished she could remember who those two voices belonged to.

"Serena! I came as back quick as I could. Can you hear me yet? Serena?"

Serena had a sudden thought and giggled.

'_I hear voices.' _she giggled again. The two voices from before were suddenly beside her talking in her ear.

"Serena! Come on Serena. Come back to me." said one.

"Odango where are you hiding in that thick skull of yours?" said the other

'_Ohhh I'm gonna kick him!' _she thought, now irritated. Serena struggled to open her eye's, harder than ever now.

She continued to battle her heavy eyelids and was rewarded with a glimmer of white. With a surge of excitement she forced her eye's to flutter open. She blinked against the white that flooded her vision. The brightness of the room was suddenly blocked off by two people leaning in on both sides. _'Men.'_,she realized. They were both handsome, the one on her right with short black hair and brilliant blue eye's.

The one on her left also had black hair but it was much longer, pulled back into a ponytail. He had blue eyes that were so dark that they looked black when she first saw them. She blinked and glanced around the room, then looked back at the two smiling men.

"Which one of you two said I had a thick head?" she asked. Their happy expressions turned to shock when they realized that she had been able to hear them. The man with the short hair pointed towards the one standing on her left. She turned and glared at him.

"Who are you and why are you calling me a Odango?" he smiled impishly.

"I'm Seiya, of course." he said with a flourished bow.

Serena eye's narrowed.

"You say that like I'm supposed to know who you are." she said suspiciously. Seiya's grin faded.

"You really don't remember me?" he asked in a hurt voice. Serena's expression softened slightly.

"No. I have no clue who you-" she turned and looked at the other man standing on her right, who was now grinning to himself, moronically. "-Or he is." she continued, turning back to Seiya. He frowned down at her.

"How is this possible?" he asked looking at the other man, who shrugged his broad shoulders and said, "She must have hit her head pretty hard if she doesn't remember either of us…."

"Especially you." Seiya added. Serena frowned at them both, then turned towards the one whose name she didn't know.

"What's your name?" she asked slightly irritated.

"And don't talk about as if I'm not here." she added. He smiled and said,

"I'm Darien." Serena was slightly taken aback that he didn't give some kind of weird speech about who he was. She shrugged her shoulders and winced. Both guy's were by her side in an instant, asking if she was alright. She nodded once. They both stepped back ever so slightly and she took the opportunity to glance around the room. It was all white with a TV. facing directly across the bed she was stationed in. She knew this place but couldn't remember what it was called. She turned toward the one she was starting to like better. What was his name? Seiya?

"Seiya where am I?" she asked. He seemed delighted that she had asked him and with a quick smirk in Darien's direction he said,

"You're in the hospital."

"Oh yeah, that's what this place is called!" she spoke the words out-loud, not realizing it 'till she saw both Darien and Seiya staring at her. She was immediately on the defensive.

"What?" she asked, embarrassed. They both shook their heads at the same time and said,

"Nothing." Serena rolled her eye's. could they be more annoying? Still they _were _pretty cute…..

"Are you listening to me Serena?" Darien demanded.

"What? Oh I'm sorry, I was sorta lost in lala land I guess." she laughed weakly. Darien cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, the doctor said that you might not be able to remember anything at all. Can you tell me who this is?" he reached into an envelope and pulled out of a blue-haired girl with a school uniform on. The girl didn't look familiar at all.

"I don't know her." Darien nodded and pulled out another picture, this time of a brunette with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing a uniform similar to the bluenette's but it was khaki instead of blue and the skirt was a bit longer. Serena again couldn't recognize her. She shook her head. Darien put the picture aside and pulled out one with a raven-haired girl who was wearing some kind of robe. Serena shook her head again.

"Like I said earlier, Darien, its obvious she's not gonna remember anything. Especially if she cant remember you or me." Seiya interrupted, as Darien reached for another picture. Serena took this time to find out some information.

"How long have I been here?" Serena asked.

"7 days."(AN: Those who have seen 'The Ring' know what I'm talking about.) Darien and Seiya answered together. Serena laughed when they glared at each other. '_They are so funny._' she thought. '_I wonder _who _they are though. Is one of them my boyfriend?' _she tilted her head and studied the pair on either side of her. They were both pretty tall, definitely taller than her. A sudden thought came to her.

"Wait if I've been here a week, how much longer will I have to stay here?" Before either of them could answer, a doctor walked in. He looked at Serena and blinked in surprise.

"Well well, look who's awake! I'm your doctor, Dr. Drew. I hope these two haven't bothered you to much with their bickering?" Serena shook her head and started laughing.

"No, they're actually really funny." her laughter faded and a sad look came over her face. "Darien was showing me pictures of people, girls, a little bit ago. They all looked slightly familiar but, I couldn't give any names. Can you tell me who they are? Are they my friends, family? I'm lost here." Dr. Drew chuckled.

"Yes, well we'll get to that in a minute. First how are you feeling? Dizzy, feverish, itchy, cold?" Serena shook her head to all.

"Nope. I feel fine; a little hyper actually. Wouldn't mind going for a walk. That sounds really nice…." she tilted her head and looked up at Seiya.

"Would you help me sit up please? I need to stretch." Seiya grinned again and carefully helped her up into a sitting position, with some pillows behind her head and back. Serena stretched her arms and rolled her neck from side to side, wincing as she did.

"Man am I stiff. I've been here a week you say?" Dr. Drew nodded.

"I actually wasn't expecting you to wake up for at least three more days." Serena smiled and gestured to the two standing beside her.

"It was these two. I could hear their voices part of the time and today I really tired of not being able to see who was talking to me. I forced my eye's open." Dr. Drew shook his head.

"Remarkable. You shouldn't have been able to remember what they said." Serena blinked in surprise.

"Really? Well it wasn't like I could here them all the time. At regular times I would feel numb and their voices would get fuzzy and hard to hear. Then after a little bit it would wear off and I would be able to hear them clearly again." Dr. Drew shook his head.

"Remarkable." he said again. Serena looked up at the doctor.

"Do you think it would be alright if we went for a walk on the grounds? Please?" Dr. Drew rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know. I mean you just woke up. I don't think that's such a good idea right now." Serena sighed.

"Maybe later?" she asked hopefully. Dr. Drew laughed.

"Maybe later."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3

"Come on! Hurry up!"

"Hannah, stop, where are we going?" Emily said, trying to loosen her friend's grip on her arm.

'_Man she's got a grip when she wants to!' _she glanced down at her mini sized friend. Hannah glanced back, grinning.

"Serena's getting out of the hospital, remember?" Emily smacked herself in the forehead. "I can't believe I forgot!"

The brunette nodded. "You don't normally forget stuff. You must have hit your head during the battle."

Emily nodded in agreement and tilted her head to the side, squinting her eyes. "Hey isn't that Mina, Lita, and Ami up ahead?"

Hannah grinned once again. "Come on, lets catc-" she was cut off mid sentence when she crashed into a boy in a white T-shirt. By the time she had figured out what had happened he was already standing up and offering her his hand.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, didn't mean to plow you over like that." Hannah reached up and grasped his hand, feeling a jolt of familiarity.

'_Just like with Tuxedo Mask.' _she thought as he pulled her to her feet. He grinned slightly when she came up a good 2-3 inches below his shoulders. She ignored it though. She was used to people making fun of her height.

"Oops, didn't realize I'd run into a kid. Sorry kid. Do you want a lollipop, to make your booboo's go away?" he said jokingly. For someone who had just been plowed into, he was in a strangely good mood. She scowled.

'_OK, I'm not that short, he's just freaking tall. And really? A lollipop? C'mon, even if I was a kid, I would want a sucker, not a freaking lollipop!'_

"Look here, you. Just because I'm short does not mean you get to pick on me. I'm sorry I ran into you, but that doesn't mean you get to call me a kid. I'm probably older than you anyhow." she huffed. He just smiled again.

"OK then, how old are you?"

She smacked his shoulder. "Count the number of hands you have, multiply it by ten and subtract five."

"Oh so you're a math whiz, sarcastic, and only 15. Who knew one sentence could explain so much?" he quipped. It was then she noticed that they were still holding hands. And it felt…. normal. And really nice, like laying in the shade on a warm summer's day. She turned away from him to go with the others, but instead of letting her go immediately, he gripped her fingers tighter.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I've always been to sarcastic for my own good. Will you tell me your name? Please?" she glanced back preparing to yank her hand away and walk off without a word, but the look on his face stopped her. Now that she was really looking he was definitely easy on the eye's. Warm brown eye's, curly brown hair, quirky mouth, kissable lips…

'_Whoa there girl. Get a grip on yourself. You've known the guy for what? A minute? Calm down.'_ She glanced up at him.

"I'm Hannah. And who are you?"

Grinning yet again, he said, "Thomas." She nodded and tried stepping back. He took two steps forward and whispered in her ear,

" It was nice to meet you. I would love to talk more. Can you meet me at the pier in an hour?" without understanding why, she whispered back,

"Yes."

Suddenly he was walking away. "See ya!" he called over his shoulder. Hannah just stood there for a moment. Emily gripped her shoulder and shook.

"Hello, Ms. La-La-Land? We've got to go! C'mon." She shook her head.

"Oh right, sorry." the whole thing had happened so fast. Why had she agreed to meet him? It was as if she recognized him, from somewhere. A long time ago, she was positive she knew him, somehow… She shook her head in frustration. Never mind that now. She jogged to catch up with Emily and the others who were patiently waiting on the corner.

~Room 216~

Serena sat on the hospital bed waiting for the wheel chair Seiya was bringing up. She was only half aware that she was swinging her legs back and forth, back and forth. Her legs were like jelly from all those days of laying in bed and not moving them at all, except to go to the bathroom on occasion. She stretched her legs and stood up, half expecting to collapse. When she didn't she began to walk around the room, slowly gathering speed. After a few minutes she heard the door opening. She stood there, quietly waiting for whoever it was. It turned out to be Seiya, with the wheelchair. When he saw the blonde standing quiet but defiant, he couldn't help but grin. Leaning on the wheelchair he said,

"Well well, what do we have here? A little rebel. Well don't just stand there, walk to me." Serena grinned back and walked easily over to him.

"See, Seiya? I'm just fine. I don't need a wheelchair; I can walk." Seiya shook his head.

"You need to save your strength, you have an entourage waiting for you downstairs." Sighing dejectedly, she sank down into the chair.

~Hospital waiting room~

Rei heard the waiting room doors open, and turned to see her friends enter, and head her way. Putting a hand on her hip, she greeted them with, "What took you guys so long! Your all ten minutes late!"

Hannah stepped up and said, "It's not their fault, I ran into this guy when we were trying to catch up with others." At the memory of Thomas's hand in hers, she blushed. Unfortunately for her, Rei and the others noticed.

Rei raised an eyebrow and grinned devilishly. "What's this? Do you like this boy?"

Hannah shook her head furiously. "No way. I don't even know him. I ran into him, he helped me up, apologized and left. Nothing to it." she said trying to be nonchalant. Rei nodded her head.

"Sure, nothing to it. That's why your blushing." Before Hannah could retort, Seiya appeared, wheeling a somewhat depressed looking Serena. Mina touched her shoulder.

"Serena, what's wrong? You look so sad." Serena tilted her head and stared a the other blonde.

"Who are you?" she asked. Mina sweat dropped.

"Oh right I forgot about the amnesia. I'm Mina. And the other girls here are your friends as well." Pointing to each as she said their name, she began the reintroductions.

"Rei is the one with black hair, and the blunette standing next to her is Ami. The tall brunette next to her is Lita. This other blonde here is a new friend, Emily. We only met her and the short brunette, Hannah, recently." Serena nodded.

"Well to answer your question, Seiya wouldn't let me walk." The girls looked blank. "You asked me what was wrong. And my answer is that he wouldn't let me walk down here. I can run and walk just fine."

Seiya shook his head. "Say, where's Rini and Darien?" he inquired.

"Right here," said a masculine voice. Serena smiled at something behind them. Rini ran past them to jump on Serena's lap.

"I'm so happy you're OK, Serena! We were all so worried about you! But now you can come home and everything will be OK, again. You'll go back to school in a few days, too!" the others shook their heads furiously. Darien gently lifted Rini off Serena.

"Rini, mentioning school around Serena is probably not the best idea. You know how much she hates-"

"School!" Serena gasped. "Oh man, I've probably missed so much. I really need to study, so I can catch up with everyone." Everyone stared at Serena in complete shock. Ami was the only one who took advantage of this situation. "You mean, you want to study, Serena?"

The blonde nodded. Darien put a hand to her forehead. "You feeling alright Serena? I thought you hated school."

Serena laughed. "Why would you think I hated school? School's great! Learning new languages, and doing science experiments. Yep, I love school!" They all stared at the blonde in complete shock.

Rei shook her head. "Darien where did you park your car? I think we need to get her home, quick."

Darien nodded. "Right, it's out in the front. And only a few of you can come with me. I don't have a lot of room."

Hannah stepped up. "Well you don't have to worry about me, I gotta go anyway." She noticed Emily glancing at her out of the corner eye. She waved bye to everyone and began slowly walking to the pier where she was supposed to meet Thomas. She heard the doors slide home behind her, and hoped Emily wouldn't follow her.

Emily knew something was up with Hannah, so she decided to follow her. She left only moments after her friend, but the brunette had disappeared. Drat. She leaned against a nearby light pole, and contemplated. Could she really do that to her friend? She was going to have to. Hannah had a tendency to get herself into trouble. The blonde sighed and closed her eye's, focusing on her friend's aura. It wasn't the first time she'd done it, so it was pretty easy to get a reading. She opened her eyes, but kept her mind focused on the brightness of her friends aura. She jogged after her friend, pausing occasionally to make sure she was going the right way. When she finally stopped, Emily was only a block behind her. Why was she at the pier? Hannah liked to swim, but why was she so happy to go swimming? It didn't make sense. Emily noticed a pile of crates relatively close to the brunette. She quickly got behind them and watched as someone called her friends name.

Hannah turned when she heard a slightly familiar voice call her name. It was Thomas, walking up the pier, dripping wet, with his white T-shirt clinging to his well toned body.

'_Oh my gosh, he's got abs!' _she squealed to herself while discreetly staring at the six-pack headed her way. Trying to act cool, she brushed her bangs out of her eye's and saluted using two fingers.

"Hey, so what did you wanna talk about?" she asked trying to focus on his face. His curly hair was stuck to his forehead. Without thinking she reached up and brushed them out of his eyes. He caught her hand, and they stared at each other for a moment. He let go and she stepped back. He laughed and sat on the edge of the pier.

"Well I really just wanted to ask you a few questions." He patted the space next to him and she joined him.

"Like what?" she inquired.

"For starters, do you feel like we've… met before?" he glanced at her sideways.

"Yeah… it's weird but I feel like we knew each other. Before this life time." She waited for him to laugh and say he was just joking, but instead he looked thoughtful.

"Hey you think you can meet me here again tomorrow? We could talk more and maybe figure out why it feels as if we know each other." Hannah beamed. "Sure! What time? I can do 10."

"Alright, then I'll meet you back here at 10 tomorrow morning." he said.

Smiling again, he asked, "You want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah, I have a tendency to draw unwanted attention. I don't know why, trouble just flocks to me," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. He shook his head, smiling. "Lead the way."

Emily had left the couple when the guy stood up to leave. She had moved without thinking of where she was going, and was now lost. She was turning a corner and noticed the hulking men after it was too late. She crashed into the man closest to her and fell flat on her butt. The men all towered over her. The one she'd run into smiled sadistically.

"Well, well. Lookie here boys. A little girl who's lost her way. What's wrong little girl, can't find your mommy?" He reached for her and, without thinking, she leaned forward and bit his finger. He yelled in outrage.

"Don't you touch me you disgusting animal." Emily glared at all of them as she stood up, brushing herself off. The men looked to the one whose finger she'd bitten. He nodded and three of them pulled a knife. Emily ninja kicked the knife out of one of their hands and jumped out of the way of the other. The third came up behind her and put the knife against her throat.

"Make a move, girlie, and I'll slit your throat." he growled in her ear. Knowingly, she smiled. Then screamed as loud as she could.

Adrian was out for a simple stroll when he heard the girl scream. He quickly ran towards the voice and found a group of guys attacking a blonde girl. Without thinking, he raced towards the guy who was holding her from behind, and kicked him in the groin. He groaned and dropped the knife. The rest of the group turned to face the new threat. The man who seemed to be the leader, growled and said,

"Get 'im, boys." Adrian was prepared for the one that came at him and easily knocked him out of the way, but when the next guy charged he was a second off, and the blonde jumped in and punched him in the stomach and then the chin, when he bent forward to clutch his abdomen. One of the knife wielders slashed at him and got a good slice in, on his upper left arm. He gasped and stumbled, but tried to keep fighting. It was then that help came, in the form of someone he recognized.

Hannah and Thomas were chatting about their home lives, when they stumbled upon the thugs beating mercilessly on a couple of teenagers. Hannah recognized that long blonde hair.

"We have to help them-" She began, but Thomas had already taken off. He bowled one of the guys over, and jumped on another one. Hannah, not one to be left behind, rushed forward, to join him in beating back the thugs. But before she could, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. It was one of the thugs, grinning sadistically, pulling a knife and putting it to her throat.

"Come along with me, girlie. Lets you and me have a little _fun_." he leered, looking her up and down.

"Oh, hell no." She grabbed his hand and, twisting her head, bit it. The result was getting a shallow cut and freedom to jump on his back and choke him enough to where he passed out. "And don't you freaking touch me again."

By the time she had managed to escape him, the others were done beating on the rest of the thugs.

Emily turned to look for the boy who'd practically saved her life and found him on the ground. Gasping and holding his bleeding arm, he tried to get up, but didn't have the strength for it. She rushed to him, and he looked up at her and smiled. Relieved she smiled back.

"So," he gasped. "What's your name? I'm Adrian." Emily laughed weakly.

"I'm Emily. Does it hurt a lot?" she asked, concerned for the still bleeding wound.

"Well it hurts as much as getting cut with a knife can hurt." It was then that Thomas appeared, Hannah on his heels, and crouched near the wounded boy. Adrian stared at him for a moment, then smiled. Thomas smiled back.

"Wow, got your ass kicked much, Adrian?" Emily looked back and forth between the two boys.

"Wait, wait, wait." she interrupted. "You two know each other?" The boys looked at one another, then back at the blonde.

"Yeah, we go to the same school." Adrian supplied.

"Hey, don't you think we should get him some help, you know _before_ he bleeds to death?" Thomas said sarcastically.

Hannah popped up next to him, grinning. "That's where I come in!" she said, pushing towards Adrian. She moved his hands away from the wound, and placed her hands over it. Moments later the bleeding stopped and there wasn't even a scratch. She stood next to Thomas as Adrian examined his arm, flexing it. He smiled at the brunette.

"Wow, that was amazing. Thanks." Turning to Thomas he said coyly, "Well are you going to introduce me or are you too embarrassed?" Thomas flushed, a bit.

"Stuff it, Adrian. This is my newest girl friend, Hannah." He said resting his arm on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes, but blushed a bit.

Emily arched an eyebrow. "Girlfriend? ! Hannah! What the hell! You have some explaining to do! Like, now!"

Hannah began stuttering, "N- no! Th-that's not what he meant! I mean I'm a girl and he's my friend-"

And, so that's how the night ended. Emily questioning for details on her best friends sudden relationship and all of them heading home to aggravated parents.

AN: Me: And there you go, folks! I'm all done for tonight.

Emily: Oh no your not! What about your other two stories you haven't updated in forever?

Me: But I'm tired, can't I do them tomorrow?

Emily and others who want updates: NO!

Me: -_- Oh well. I guess it's back to the cotton fields. R&R you guys!


End file.
